doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart
For his counterpart from a parallel space-time continuum, see Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart (parallel space-time continuum). Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was a British Army officer and the head of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce's operations in the United Kingdom until his retirement in 1976. He later served as a special envoy for the organisation. Early history Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, a Scotsman, was born into the Clan Stewart. Beginning his military service in 1953, he attended Sandhurst with Billy Rutlidge. When the Doctor came across a photograph of Lethbridge-Stewart as a young officer a number of years after the fact, the Time Lord remarked that he could "see why he grew that moustache." (DW: "Terror of the Zygons", "Mawdryn Undead", "The Invasion", "Inferno") While at a Brighton hotel in 1964, he was given the gift of a wristwatch from a young woman named Doris as a mark of her gratitude to him. He was once stationed at Aldgate during his service. (DW: "Planet of the Spiders", "The Green Death") in 1967]] In 1967, areas of central London were cordoned off and abandoned following the disappearance of a number of people within an unusual fog that had spread across the district. Reports of a mass of moving fungus in the London Underground caused the tube system's use to be discontinued, and the Yeti were sighted days afterwards. Weeks into the emergency, Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart took command of the British Army fortress at Goodge Street. He was initially distrustful of the Doctor, an intruder who was an acquaintance of civilian advisor Professor Travers, but came to rely upon him for his previous experience with the threat they were facing. The crisis ended when Lethbridge-Stewart managed to cut off the contact that the Great Intelligence, the entity responsible for the events, had with Earth. (DW: "The Web of Fear") UNIT service in 1972]] ]] Following the incident with the Yeti, Lethbridge-Stewart was promoted to brigadier and put in charge of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. He was sceptical about things such as alien life before joining UNIT. (DW: "The Invasion", "Terror of the Zygons") Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: **"The Web of Fear" **"The Invasion" **"Spearhead from Space" **"Doctor Who and the Silurians" **"The Ambassadors of Death" **"Inferno" **"Terror of the Autons" **"The Mind of Evil" **"The Claws of Axos" **"Colony in Space" **"The Dæmons" **"Day of the Daleks" **"The Time Monster" **"The Three Doctors" **"The Green Death" **"The Time Warrior" **"Invasion of the Dinosaurs" **"Planet of the Spiders" **"Robot" **"Terror of the Zygons" **"Logopolis" (archive footage only) **"Mawdryn Undead" **"The Five Doctors" **"Resurrection of the Daleks" (archive footage only) **"Battlefield" *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Invasion of the Bane" (photograph) **"Enemy of the Bane" **"Death of the Doctor" (archive footage only) References *Doctor Who: **"The Sea Devils" **"Frontier in Space" **"The Ark in Space" **"Revenge of the Cybermen" **"Pyramids of Mars" **"The Android Invasion" **"The Seeds of Doom" **"The Hand of Fear" **"Castrovalva" **"Time-Flight" **"Remembrance of the Daleks" **"The Happiness Patrol" **"The Poison Sky" **"The Wedding of River Song" *The Sarah Jane Adventures'': **"Revenge of the Slitheen" **"The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith" Background Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was played by actor Nicholas Courtney. David Langton, the actor who was originally offered the part, was seventeen years older than Courtney. Producer Peter Bryant felt that the clean-shaven Courtney, who was thirty-eight years old at the time he first played the role, looked too young to be a brigadier. With the intention of making him look more mature in the role, Courtney wore a false moustache when playing Lethbridge-Stewart. This was because the character was thought to need a moustache that was clipped and military in appearance, but Courtney's own attempt to grow one resulted in a droopy moustache. Category:Humans Category:British Army personnel Category:UNIT personnel